


The Witch Hunt

by Jada212017



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jada212017/pseuds/Jada212017
Summary: Faye and Diana are on the run from the witch hunters who they thought had all been defeated alongside John Blackwell.
Relationships: Faye Chamberlain/Diana Meade
Kudos: 4





	The Witch Hunt

They've been on the run for days now, keeping low profiles and doing their best to stay out of cities. They came to an old house and they walked inside, checking all of the rooms. 

When they found nobody in it, one of the girls sat down on the couch in the living room. 

"Finally, a good place to rest before we're found and shot at again." Said the raven-haired girl sarcastically. 

"Faye, they're not gonna find us and they wouldn't have shot at us if you hadn't given them a reason to." The second girl said to the first one as she stood near the front door. 

Faye's eyebrows rose and she sat up, glaring then at the other girl. 

"They had guns aimed at us Diana! What was I supposed to do?! Just let them kill us like they killed the rest of our circle?!" She said, her voice rising.

"I know that Faye, but we shouldn't have to use our powers. They should have been willing to reason with us." Diana said as she looked at the other girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this.


End file.
